I shouldn't need to wish I am all I am not
by Bunny Be' Bop
Summary: Kurt Hummel should have died in the fire that burned William McKinley High School to the ground; of this, he was certain. But he didn't. And he had no idea why; or how, he managed to do so. Maybe with the help of Sebastian; a boy who keeps appearing in Kurt's dreams, Kurt will find the answers he is looking for.


Hello Fandom! How are you? I've been bad. (Not emotionally. Emotionally I've been... Swell? I guess. ._.) I mean I've been a bad author. I haven't updated "**The More I Drink" **in forever, so if any of the followers of that story see this, I'm sorry! I've been dealing with school, and work, and blah. I promise to work on that soon. As for "**On** **Display**", I definitely have plans to add more one-shots (and maybe even some story arcs) for that, so be excited, I guess?**  
**

Anyways, this story is pretty much my NaNoWriMo project. The only difference is that; instead of my OC's, I'm using Glee charries. (Oh, and if you see an incorrect pronoun here or there, it's probably because I replaced my main female character with Kurt. So heads up.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, so I am making absolutely zero profit from this. I'm just borrowing these characters instead of using my own. I also don't own the song "_Heroes_" by **David Cook, **but the snippet of the song felt good for the story. So I used it! :D

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

_I shouldn't need to wish that I am all I am not_

_I believe that you can save me_

_And you'll never let me fall_

_I'm not going to come down_

_I believe in what you've shown me_

_There's a hero in us all_

_David Cook – "Heroes"_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was so _**hot**__._

It was heat unlike anything Kurt had ever felt before, and everywhere he looked, there was only fire. He opened his mouth to scream, but realized quickly that the fire was consuming all noise. Kurt span around, looking for something; anything, he could use to get out of the fiery pit. The door had long since been shrouded in flames, as had the rest of the walls. The windows were clear, but there was no way Kurt was going near them. He may have terrified, but jumping out of a 3 story building window was almost as unpleasant as burning to death.

_Kurt. Kurt, can you hear me?_

Kurt shrieked, and then span around to try to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" He yelled, his eyes widening with new-found confusion.

_Who I am isn't important right now. I just need you to listen... You need to go through the door, Kurt. _

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" he asked. "I can't even see you!"

_Just trust me, Kurt._ pleaded the voice. _Trust me, and go through the door._

Kurt turned to look at the door; well, he looked at what was left of the door. The door itself had burnt down already, and all that was left was the frame. Looking at the flame covered doorway, Kurt couldn't help but think of the time his dad had taken him to the circus.

* * *

_Kurt had been eight, and he had been looking forward to the trip for weeks. His mom finally had some time off, and was going to take him to the circus that was set up in the next town over. Kurt sat on the front stoop of their house, his blue eye wide with excitement. The longer he sat, the more his excitement grew. So when his dad sat down next to him on the stoop with a sad look on his face, Kurt was confused. "Daddy? Where is mommy? Is he getting ready?" he asked with a smile on her face. That smile fell when she saw his father shake his head. "No; buddy, she isn't… She had to go into work." Kurt sighed, and then began to twiddle his hands in his lap. "Oh. Okay." Burt Hummel looked at his dejected looking son, and his heart began to ache for his pride and joy. After a moment, he asked: "… Would it be okay if Daddy took you?" _

_Kurt looked up from his lap, his blue eyes wide and doe-like. "Really? We can still go?" Burt nodded, which made the smile return to Kurt's face. "Of course, scooter… Let's go."_

_The drive took well over an hour, but Kurt could care less. He was with his Daddy, and; even though he had really wanted his mom to take him, he at the very least still got to go to the circus. _

_He was practically bouncing in his seat the entire time, and he only got more excited to closer they got. Kurt was practically jumping out of his skin by the time the tent came into view. _

_Once they got inside, Kurt took it down a notch; mostly for his dad's sake. He could see the amusement in his eyes, but she could also tell he was a tad peeved. Kurt managed to relax for a good twenty minutes, but as soon as the lights were dimmed and the Ringmaster came out, all bets were off. He sat, captivated by the routines, the costumes and the crowd. The trapeze artists had him holding his breathe, and the lions had him hiding behind his dad. Everything was so enrapturing, and Kurt couldn't get enough. Towards the end of the show, a man came out on a motorcycle. Some people put a large hoop at the end of a ramp in the middle of the ring, and Kurt was intrigued. The ringmaster spoke, but Kurt's eyes were on the hoop. A girl in a gaudy costume came out the back with a torch, and touched the hoop with it. Flames began to envelop the hoop, and the crowd cheered. Kurt gaped for a moment, and then turned to his father and asked: "Is he going to be okay, Daddy? Isn't the fire going to hurt him? Like it did when I was cooking with mommy?" _

"_He'll be fine, bud." assured Burt, with a chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's done it a thousand times." Despite his insistence, Kurt remained unconvinced. He turned her eyes back to the ring. When the man revved the engine of his bike, and began to ride towards the hoop, Kurt's eyes grew bigger and bigger the closer he got. Kurt held his breath as he got closer, and didn't release it until the man had successfully ridden through it. _

"_See, Kurt?" Kurt turned to look at his father, who was smiling down at him. "Fire isn't scary. It's only scary if you make it scary."_

* * *

To this day, Kurt had never believed his dad. However; after a quick glance around the flame covered room, he realized he didn't have any other choice. Kurt took a deep breath, and then closed his eyes.

_You can do it, Kurt. You can._

Kurt opened his eyes, and exhaled.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Please leave a comment if you liked it! :D

The next chapter should be up extremely soon!

(Random tangent here; but has anyone else heard the "Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time" mashup yet? It's kind of really frickin' weird... Just thought I'd share.)


End file.
